A verdade nua e crua
by JulieMellark
Summary: "Um dia, o cara perfeito iria aparecer. Romântico, bem sucedido, sincero, sexy e bonito." Isso era o que Lily Evans imaginava precisar para seu final feliz. Mas ela vai descobrir que a verdade, nua e crua pode ser muito mais gostosa. E era sobre isso que ela não estava preparada, por que a verdade meus amigos, a verdade dói.
1. Chapter 1

Eram oito horas da manhã. O carro estava a dois quarteirões de casa, perfume confere, cabelos impecáveis confere, salto alto com certeza confere.  
Tudo certamente cronometrado, oito e meia ela deveria chegar ao estúdio, pegar seu café descafeinado com Alice e seguir até sua sala onde se prepararia para entrar no ar.  
\- Bom dia Alice - Lily seguiu com seu café rumo à sala sendo seguida pela sua assistente e também uma de suas melhores amigas Dorcas.  
\- Sem bom dia hoje Lily ! temos problemas gravíssimos - Dorcas sempre foi dramática , desde o tempo da escola, Lily não se abalou com o tom da loira.  
\- Não temos problemas Dorquinhas, apenas soluções - disse Lily irônica. Todo o ano a empresa obrigava os funcionários a participarem de uma palestra "nunca percam a calma, tudo que temos são soluções" e Lily decidira adotar o lema após tanto ouvir a ladainha.  
\- Lily, a galera da meteorologia não pode vir, saíram ontem à noite e todos estão com uma infecção alimentar, e todas as câmeras de trânsito pifaram, perdemos todas as imagens para o segmento - disse visivelmente sem fôlego, Lily era uma mulher difícil de acompanhar  
\- Certo! Isso é um problema - disse finalmente parando e encarando Dorcas - ligue para aquele gordinho simpático, como ele chama mesmo?  
\- Hagrid? Por que ele ? Devíamos chamar o bonitão, o tal do Lupin?  
\- Isso Hagrid! Chame o gordinho se ele errar na previsão pesquisas indicam que é mais fácil perdoar os gordos - disse a ruiva dando uma piscadela, com ar maroto.  
\- Lily, você é a melhor - disse Dorcas rindo tomando notas e indo fazer suas tarefas. Lily virou-se para continuar seu caminho até seu escritório quando percebeu que seu âncora a aguardava, e com uma cara nada satisfeita.  
\- Lily querida, não aguento mais trabalhar com a Lene. Já não me bastam suas críticas em casa? Mas aqui também não, é uma tortura, me demito. - Sirius Black, o mais jovem âncora do canal 9 e um dos grandes amigos de Lily que se demitia pelo menos 3 vezes por dia, era o típico garanhão que ainda estava se acostumando com a vida de casado.  
\- Sirius, bom dia pra você também. Olhe pra mim, você não é um homem você é um âncora. Agora volte pra lá! arrume essa gravata e sente do lado da sua linda mulher- quando se tratava de discursos motivadores, Lily fazia um bom trabalho.  
\- você é demais Lily ! - O homem voltou ao seu lugar enquanto Lily revirava seus olhos com um sorrisinho no rosto, o casal se amava desde o colegial, mas era perceptível que estavam em crise.

Ela seguiu seu caminho tentando finalmente chegar em sua sala. Todos os dias eram assim, os problemas eram todos resolvidos por ela.  
Assim que chegou em sua sala percebeu que era melhor não o ter feito. Lene uma de suas melhores amigas também estava lá com bobs na cabeça e com uma cara de furiosa.  
\- Lily, te juro que não sei o que está acontecendo com o Sirius, ele quer me matar, me matar!  
\- Certo, ninguém mais fala bom dia aqui? Lene ele não quer te matar, dá um tempo pra ele, tenho certeza de que você está exagerando  
\- Lily sou alérgica a camarão ele sabe disso, ele comprou um pastelão de camarão ontem e disse que era pra mim. Ele não presta mais atenção em mim, não sei o que fazer. - reclamou a morena, parecendo bastante chateada.  
\- Lene, talvez vocês devessem procurar uma ajuda profissional  
\- Não precisamos de analistas - disse Lene furiosa enquanto segurava um de seus bobs que havia caído  
\- Não esse tipo de ajuda bobinha, vão em um sex shop - disse a ruiva com um sorrisinho malicioso.  
\- Há há há Lily você é tão engraçada - disse a morena com azedume. - por que? Sirius disse alguma coisa? - perguntou com preocupação  
\- Não menina larga de ser louca, e nós entramos no ar em cinco minutos, vá pro camarim tirar esses bobs, vá ande !

-/-  
\- E esse foi mais um O Profeta Diário. Até amanhã e uma boa noite. - Quando Sirius se despediu e eles saíram do ar Marlene se virou para encarar o marido com uma expressão feroz no rosto.  
\- O que por Merlin você está pensando? Não quer mais fazer dupla comigo? Reclame com a Lily mas não aceitarei que você roube meus parágrafos - a expressão de Marlene era tão ameaçadora que Sirius sentiu até mesmo um arrepio passar pela espinha.  
\- Lene enlouqueceu de vez? Do que você está falando mulher?  
\- meu parágrafo Sirius, sobre os leões marinhos na época de acasalamento, eu deveria ter dito "fiquem agora com Leonard Nott, direto do Hemisfério Norte e seus leões marinhos" aí você entrava com " Eai, Leonard acasalando muito por aí? Hein" a piada ridícula era sua e eu tive que falar. Sabe o que vai custar para a minha imagem isso? Já posso ver as críticas no Twitter. - Lily não se lembrava de a amiga ser tão irritada na época de escola, e ela sabia com toda a certeza que Lene era apaixonada por Sirius, por que então Lene andava tão irritada? Mas Lily não ficou pra descobrir como a discussão terminaria, deu meia volta e foi para a reunião com os diretores do programa e do canal.

\- Vocês sabem, estamos de mal a pior, caímos 5 pontos na audiência - dizia o velho Arthur Weasley um homem gorducho e de quem Lily gostava muito, exceto que agora ele parecia um pimentão e ele nunca sabia dar broncas , isso sobrava para Lily. - perdemos até mesmo para aquele programa do canal 26, sobre tetos solares e seus cinco acidentes ocorridos, e olhem que ele repete todos os dias, há 2 anos!  
Todos na sala permaneceram quietos, se continuassem assim o orçamento iria se reduzir mais e não poderiam continuar com O Profeta Diário. Lily tentava imaginar como poderia salvar O Programa-Barra-Jornal como ela gostava de chamar, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. Talvez se puséssemos gatinhos brincando com linhas de crochê, mas lembrou-se de sua alergia á felinos e o quanto os detestava, descartou a ideia maluca logo em seguida.  
\- Lily alguma ideia? Você tem que nos salvar - Uma moça loira que parecia simpática disse. Acho que essa é alguma-coisa-Vence, talvez Emmeline ou Rebecca, bom não faz diferença.  
\- O que pode ser feito? Temos âncoras lindos e jovens, e fazemos o que podemos com o orçamento limitado que possuímos, estou aberta a ideias. - Lily soou e estava desesperada, nenhuma ideia dentro dos orçamentos do OPD lhe ocorria.  
\- Temos um prazo - Arthur disse cansado, ele tinha uma grande família pra alimentar e não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o emprego agora.  
\- Quanto tempo? - Lily disse roendo as unhas, um hábito terrível adquirido na adolescência.  
\- Temos até o fim da semana que vem, e temos que aumentar no mínimo 7 pontos.

Foi aí que Lily soube, ela estava precisava de um milagre. E ela precisava de um milagre pra ontem.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily chegou em casa e dirigiu-se para o banho sentindo-se frustrada. Quer dizer, o trabalho de sua vida estava ameaçado pela queda no índice de audiência e a solução tinha que chegar a jato, num piscar de olhos, ela desejou com todas as forças que ao sair do banheiro, a solução aparecesse milagrosamente.

E apareceu.

\- Em a verdade nua e crua dessa noite, eu estive pensando em falar do que homens e mulheres esperam de um relacionamento

Lily não se lembrava de deixar a tv ligada, mas parou na frente da mesma quando escutou a palavra "relacionamento" esse era um assunto que ela conhecia, lia tudo a respeito.

\- Mulheres, vocês tem que parar com esses livros "dez passos para o homem da sua vida" "como ser a mulher ideal" e "Homens são de Vênus" - Lily fez uma careta, ela tinha esses livros e ela gostava deles, qual o problema afinal?

\- sério, parem com toda essa baboseira e aprendam, eis tudo o que vocês tem que saber, em três palavrinhas "homens são simples".

Lily bufou, sem entender o porquê de ela não mudar de canal

\- se você quiser ser uma velha, solitária com nove gatos, então tudo bem, agora se você quer um homem você tem que jogar esses livros fora.

\- O que? Nunquinha. Eu me matei para conseguir "mulheres no poder" por metade do preço - Lily disse zangada para a televisão.

\- Isso mesmo jogue toda essa porcaria que só serve para gastar tempo e dinheiro e pague uma academia, vá malhar e emagreça - a boca de Lily fez um perfeito "o" o que aquele cretino machista estava dizendo ?

\- Coloque silicones e fique gostosa, ninguém vai se apaixonar pela sua personalidade há primeira vista, vamos nos apaixonar pelos seus peitos e bunda - o homem disse, ele tinha um cabelo preto que apontava para todos os lados, um sorriso sapeca brincava com seus lábios e por de trás dos óculos seu olhar não deixava dúvidas que ele não era um ser "puritano".

Lily não pode deixar de perceber que o que aquele homem tinha de idiota, machista, energúmeno, e fútil ele tinha de bonito e gostoso, contudo qualquer pensamento bom em torno dele fico incoerente quando ele disse - você mulher não precisa de livros, você precisa de sexo oral. E aquele som de risadas e palmas de plateia ecoou junto com a risada patética do homem.

\- Céus! Quem dirige esse programa? Que sonoplastia de bosta e que merda é essa? - Lily disse sozinha sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva, quem ele achava que era para falar esse tipo de coisa na tv?

Percebeu que era um Programa ao vivo, um número de telefone apareceu na faixa onde se lia "fale conosco" e a ruiva não parou para pensar, apenas pegou o celular próximo a ela e discou.

Quando escutou uma voz "você está no ar" só sabia que queria atacar aquele ser desprezível.

\- Então você está dizendo que os homens sao incapazes de amar? - perguntou em tom desafiador e pode ouvir sua propria voz sair da televisão.

\- Oh! O que foi? Estraguei sua imaginação sobre o príncipe encantado? - a voz saia calma e desdenhosa.

\- A única coisa que você estragou aqui foi sua credibilidade - Lily devolveu azeda. - os homens são totalmente capazes de amar.

\- É mesmo? Então eu aceito me diga quem é ele - ele disse com tédio na voz, como se nao acreditasse nela.

\- Ele é bonito, mas não sabe disso, bem sucedido, alegre, gosta de vinho e de sair para dar uma volta no parque, gosta de filmes mas prefere os livros - a voz sonhadora de Lily ia descrevendo o que ela chamava de "lista do homem ideal".

\- Espera! Você é lesbica? Por que você está descrevendo uma mulher perfeita - ele disse com uma carranca, visivelmente afetado por estar sendo desafiado em rede nacional, ao vivo.

\- NÃO! Eu não sou lésbica - Lily disse constrangida, agradecendo o fato de que ela não podia ser vista.

\- Certo e quem é esse? Qual o seu nome? - o homem disse recuperando seu jeito maroto e despreocupado.

\- Bom, eu não o conheço. Mas estou descrevendo um tipo, não é isso que estamos fazendo? - ela disse sem graça, o homem no entanto começou a rir descontroladamente e Lily não entendeu da onde vinha tanta graça

\- Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa querida - ele disse ainda mais sarcástico - aceite o fato de que você vai ficar sozinha e solitária. Você é feia - ele disse venenoso e com olhar de vitória

\- Eu não sou feia - Lily disse mais para sí mesma do que para o telefone, quer dizer ela nao tinha os maiores peitos ou a maior bunda, mas seus olhos eram verdes e seu rosto tinha traços delicados, ela nao era feia. Ou era?

\- Se você fosse bonita como eu aconselhei, você estaria agora em um bar qualquer quebrando o coração de algum otario, então aceite a verdade nua e crua, você é feia.

\- E dizendo isso ele acabou com a ligação e virou-se para a câmera de forma dramática.

\- Eu sou James Potter e esse meus caros foi mais um "A verdade nua e crua".

-/-

Ao entrar em seu escritório naquela manhã Lily percebeu que algo estava muito errado.

Ninguém havia abordado ela com um oceano de dúvidas e problemas a serem solucionados, nem mesmo Alice havia preparado seu café, ela nem ao menos aparecera até então, aliás ninguém além dos seguranças parecia à vista, seria hoje algum feriado e ela não se lembrava, ou talvez aniversário do chefe?

-Lils, venha logo conhecê-lo ! Ele é uma perdição - Dorcas, sua assistente surgiu toda corada e de repente em sua sala.

-Perdição? Ele? Do que raios você está falando Dorcas? E onde está todo mundo?

-Oh Lily do 'que' não mais sim de 'quem' o cara é um pedaço do mal caminho na TV, mas pessoalmente ele é o caminho inteiro até o inferno! - Dorcas respondeu cheia de risinhos

-Céus Dorcas, controle-se mulher ! E comece a fazer sentido antes que eu decida não te dar mais ouvidos - Lily ainda não fazia ideia do que Dorcas estava falando.

-Venha ver Lily, o apresentador do novo quadro d'O Profeta Diário - Dorcas disse correndo para a porta gesticulando rapidamente para que Lily a seguisse

A ruiva de o melhor que pôde com os saltos e tentando alcançar o que parecia uma adolescente histérica, honestamente Dorcas estava exagerando.

E o mais importante, como assim um novo apresentador? OPD não tinha orçamento para bancar um novo apresentador, eles eram caros, e ainda bancar o custo de todo um novo quadro, sinceramente o que Arthur estava pensando? Eles nao tinha até o final da semana que vem para resolver o problema. Ela queria muito saber de quem foi a ideia maluca de contratar mais alguém sem nem mesmo uma reunião para isso.

Lily finalmente chegou na sala de reuniões e entendeu o porque de todo o estúdio estar deserto, parecia que todos que trabalhavam com ela estavam amontoados para envergar através da fresta da janela da sala, ela fez seu caminho entre eles, parando às vezes para pedir desculpas por pisar no pé de alguém e continuou até que chegou na porta e entrou na sala.

Ela se endireitou rapidamente quando viu Alvo Dumbledore, o dono da emissora sentado ali, ele geralmente nunca aparecia, ela só havia o visto por revista, é só conversava com ele por E-mails, quando tinha que resolver coisas mais sérias. Dumbledores sorriu para ela e ela notou que por de trás dos óculos ele tinha grande olhos azuis parecendo bem gentis e quentes e seu nariz era torto.

Lily notou que ele era velho, e não parecia muito o tipo da Dorcas, não sabia por que a amiga fez todo esse alarde pelo velho senhor, na verdade Lily sentiu vontade de dar meia volta sair para encontrar Dorcas e rir muito da sua cara nesse momento.

-Bom dia! Senhorita Evans eu imagino? Ótimo finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente - sua voz soou extremamente animada e convidativa

-Bom dia Senhor, o prazer é todo meu! - Lily disse sorrindo.

Dumbledore levantou-se para pegar na mão de Lily e foi quando ela viu, o homem sentado logo atrás de Dumbledore aparecer, seu sorriso escorregou totalmente para fora de seu rosto, e ela se sentiu repentinamente com raiva, o que aquele ser estava fazendo ali?

Acontece que com um sorriso arrogante, blusa de botão branca com as mangas arregaçadas e cabelos despenteados, parecendo despreocupado e feliz se encontrava James Potter, o mais novo integrante da equipe que ela comandava.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Eu quero que vocês acabem com James Potter, quero que vocês acabem com ele e não sobre nada além de cinzas, e essas cinzas vão ser aspiradas pelo pessoal da limpeza e quero que quando as cinzas forem parar no lixo lá fora os ratos vomitem em cima, fui clara? - Lily perguntou se dirigindo à Marlene e Sirius

\- Anh, é que Lily não vai dar não - Sirius disse todo nervosamente - escuta o James é um cara legal, e meio que foi ideia minha trazer ele para o programa sabe, ele é um velho amigo.

\- Você trouxe um machista, que só fala atrocidades pro meu programa? É isso mesmo Black? Eu vou te matar também - Lily já estava se levantando da cadeira e dirigindo-se até Sirius com um olhar assassino.

\- Hey, nada de matar meu marido, ele anda meio imprestavel, mas eu gosto dele ok? - disse Marlene entrando na frente de Sirius

Enquanto isso a campainha que indicava o início das gravações foi ouvida e Sirius aproveitou a deixa para escapar da ruiva com Marlene logo atrás enquanto Lily fazia caretas para a morena e dirigia-se até a sala de câmeras e posicionava seu microfone.

\- Olá, Estamos começando mais um O profeta diário, e hoje temos um convidado muito especial conosco, não é mesmo Marlene - disse Sirius com seu habitual sorriso de derreter calcinhas.

\- Isso mesmo! Muitos dizem que esse homem é responsável pela decadência dos programas de TV. Ele é James Potter, vamos dar as boas vindas

O som de palmas pode ser ouvida, e Lily sentiu o rosto ruborizar, além de trazer algo sem conteúdo nenhum o imprestavel também havia trazido a sonoplastia bizarra com ele. Ah! Mas isso não iria ficar assim mesmo.

James entrou no estúdio, acenando como se houvesse uma plateia para ele, o grande imbecil não sabia que esse não era um programa de plateia, mas contudo Lily não podia negar que ele estava elegante, com terno e a camisa de botões ligeiramente aberta, ele sentou-se com um sorriso idêntico a de Sirius, ao lado direito de Marlene.

\- Então Sr. Potter, o que o senhor tem a dizer a quem diz que seu programa é pura baixaria? - Perguntou Marlene

\- Que eles têm razão, a verdade é baixaria, a verdade nua e crua.

\- Explique para nós Sr. Potter - diz Sirius lendo o texto que Lily escrevia

\- Olha só assim são os relacionamentos, o casamento por exemplo, nos casamos por pressão social, status ou apenas sexo. Se não fossem essas três coisas homens e mulheres nem se falariam.

\- Uau, parece que alguém nunca amou você, e agora você está descontando na população feminina - disse Marlene sem consultar o texto.

Lily vibrou por dentro, Marlene colocaria aquele sujeito no seu lugar.

\- Que bom que você falou isso, podemos olhar para vocês, vocês projetam a imagem de casal perfeito, mas é tudo mentira.

\- Como é que é? - disse Sirius agora tão revoltado quanto Marlene, afinal os dois eram amigos.

\- Oh céus! Coloquem no comercial agora. - Lily ordenou

\- Não eu não posso fazer isso, desculpe Lily - disse Arthur Weasley

\- Esse programa é meu, claro que pode - Lily disse revoltada

\- Não é nesse momento, o sr. Dumbledore mandou continuar - Arthur disse resignado.

\- Qual é Sirius, eu te conheço há anos, você já foi um cara mais confiante - ia dizendo James - o que houve? E você Marlene, eu fui ao seu casamento você de boba não tem nada, seu sonho nem era trabalhar na televisão e olha só pra você agora, além de tudo você é mais popular e ganha mais que seu marido.

\- Vamos lá Sirius, reaja! Vamos logo Black - Lily praticamente gritava, como se estivesse assistindo uma partida de futebol.

\- Olha só meu amigo, eu tenho muito orgulho do sucesso da minha mulher - disse Sirius ligeiramente envergonhado

\- O caramba que você tem, você se sente castrado, diminuído e isso mexe diretamente com a sua masculinidade - nesse momento James já havia se levantado e caminhava até Sirius, como se o estúdio fosse seu, sua casa.

\- O que você quer dizer Sr. Potter? - Marlene já estava carrancuda e estava se segundo apenas por que estavam ao vivo.

\- Isso Marlene assuma a situação - Lily estava torcendo exatamente como uma partida de futebol agora.

\- Que você e seu marido não transam há meses, eu diria 3. Você castrou tanto seu marido economicamente que ele tem até medo de desejar você. - nesse ponto Lily já havia desistido de lutar, ele tinha falado sobre sexo em rede nacional, não podia ficar pior.

\- eu não tenho culpa que ele não tem uma ereção - disse Marlene se esquecendo que estava trabalhando

Lily retirava o que havia dito, havia sim como ficar pior.

\- Oh cara! Ela disse ereção, fiquem todos calados, isso é algo que eu vou querer ouvir - Alice havia surgido do nada, mas Lily a esse ponto não se importava com nada.

\- Deixe ele ser um homem Lene, e você Sirius precisa ser um homem, seja um homem. Beije a sua gata agora, vocês são um casal bonito. Agora seja um homem. Beije-a beije-a! - Lily tinha que admitir James sabia como motivar alguém, porque não precisou mais nenhum segundo e Sirius atacou Marlene lascando um belo beijo na frente de todas as câmeras em rede nacional, ao vivo. - É isso meus amigos, isso foi a verdade nua e crua.

\- ALGUÉM COLOQUE O COMERCIAL AGORA! - A ordem de Lily veio com um grito, e a única coisa que ela pensava era que sua carreira estava acabada e James Potter era o responsável.

No final, o comercial entrou e James saiu de cena dando espaço para o noticiário seguir normalmente, mas Lily não quis saber, apenas fugiu do set e foi se esconder na salinha que havia em seu escritório, em total estado de choque. Ao que parece não é um bom esconderijo pois Alice e o Sr. Weasley haviam encontrado ela sem o mínimo esforço.

\- Como é que é? As pessoas gostaram desse troglodita? - Lily perguntou confusa

\- 93% de aceitação, 1.143 ligações e 300 e-mails, tudo isso em apenas uma hora. A maioria são mulheres. - disse Alice checando a prancheta em sua mão

\- Lily a " verdade nua e crua" foi um total sucesso, e já estamos com o planejamento de cortar boa parte do noticiário, para dar a James espaço para seu novo quadro.

\- Olha isso é um erro total, não faça isso Arthur - Lily disse desesperada

\- sinto muito Lily, a aceitação do público foi quase unânime e há ordens de nossos superiores. James Potter vai se reportar a você diretamente

Ok, Lily pensou se fosse para fazer esse quadro bizarro, ela daria seu melhor e esse seria o melhor quadro de sua vida.

Lily se preparava para dormir após um dia realmente estressante, já havia posto sua camisola e escovado os cabelos, quando desligou o abajur no entanto, ouviu um estardalhaço e o som de algo quebrando, e ela soube na hora que só poderia ser Holy, a sua gata que apesar de muito velha conseguia destruir toda a sua casa quando queria.

Lily bufou irritada e desceu as escadas de sua casa a tempo de ver a gata abandonando o lugar do crime, havia derrubado seu vaso de plantas favorito é que havia lhe custado uma fortuna.

-Volte aqui senhorita, nem pense em fugir - diss Lily agachando tentando alcançar a gata que dava passos cuidadosos para trás

A gata porém foi mais esperta que a mulher, deu um pulo e saiu janela á fora, Lily abriu a porta que dava para os fundos da casa o mais rápido que pode e viu a velha gata escalando a árvore que Lily cultivava com todo o carinho

\- Ótimo, agora além de perder meu caso favorito vou ter que subir na árvore pra te buscar, como se meu dia não tivesse sido ruim o bastante - Lily bufou enquanto escalava a pequena árvore agradecendo por ninguém estar vendo-a escalar uma árvore naquela idade, com uma camisola minúscula.

\- Vem aqui Holyzinha da mamãe, venha anda, não ouse pular, você não tem mais idade

Mas foi aí que o melhor aconteceu, enquanto tentava convencer a gata que estava uma galho a cima de Lily, ela vi a janela do vizinho, o novo vizinho que ela nunca tinha visto, que no momento acabara de sair do banho, e ele era apenas o cara mais gato que Lily havia visto em muito tempo, ela estava tão destruída com o corpo escultural do dito cujo que não percebeu que havia se movimentado e o galho não suportava mais seu peso a acabou cedendo.

\- AAAAAHHH! - Lily imaginou que fosse isso, ela iria morrer, não que ela quisesse, mas depois de uma dia passando raiva com James Potter, depois de ter perdido seu programa, ela iria perder a vida, talvez não fosse tão mal morrer por um pescoço quebrado. Mas ela não chegou a descobrir naquele momento, seu pé havia ficado preso em um dos galhos e ela se encontrava de cabeça para baixo nesse momento, mas não enxergava muita coisa, já que a camisola agora tampava sua visão. - Me ajude! Alguém por favor!

\- Ei vizinha, calma aí que já te ajudo. - disse uma voz forte que Lily imaginou ser do vizinho-gato-semi-nu.

Lily imaginou que ter morrido na queda deveria doer menos do que aquela situação constrangedora, além de ser pega bisbilhotando a vida do seu vizinho semi nu ela agora estava de pernas pro ar, em uma árvore com sua calcinha a mostra. No fim de tudo ela só gostaria de nunca ter comprado aquele vaso estupido.


End file.
